When it Matters
by cherisheachother
Summary: "I'm going to tell you a story, and you're going to listen. Without interrupting. Got it, McNally?" Takes place after 'In Plain View', some spoilers.


Hey guys! This is my first Rookie Blue story; I just recently became obsessed! I'm sorry if it's OOC, I'm still learning about each character.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue.

Sam pulled his truck up to the house and took his time parking. He could see her sitting on the stairs.

As he slowly approached her hunched form, she looked up.

"Sam."

"Hey."

"I guess you heard." Sam could hear the bitterness in her voice. "It's probably all around the station by now."

He walked to her left and sat beside her.

"Actually, Tommy called me. He's worried about you."

Andy looked up at the mention of the owner's house that they were currently at. She buried her face in her hands and Sam swore he heard something that sounded suspiciously like "Traitor." He decided to let that one go.

"I'm going to tell you a story, and you're going to listen. Without interrupting. Got it, McNally?"

If Andy was taken aback by his sudden change in topic, she didn't show it. With a nod, she gave her assent.

"Sarah was engaged to be married. It was awhile back, and this guy was a real prick. I tried to tell her; begged her even, to toss this guy aside. She wouldn't hear it. A month after they got married, she calls me up on the phone and tells me they're getting a divorce. I waited for the hysterics, for the yelling. It never came. That was what tipped me off. She was so calm during that phone call. Her whole life she overreacted over everything, but that night she was eerily calm. So I took the next day off and drove up to see her. Andy, I had never seen my sister like that before. It was like she withdrew into herself and refused to come out. It took hours for me to find out that her fiancé cheated on her. Now, I'm going to skip the part where I found this guy and threatened his life and just get right to the point. After Sarah broke off the engagement, she tried to compartmentalize. She thought that if she just avoided emotions altogether, she would recover faster."

Sam stopped and took a breath, noticing that Andy's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I know you, Andy. And I know that you're going to try to pretend that everything is fine. But you can't do that. I know that you loved Luke. And I'm not going to sit here and tell you that you are a horrible judge of character and you should have seen this coming. Luke is not a bad guy. He cared about you. Sometimes good people make bad decisions. But Andy, you cannot let this destroy you. You are too strong."

Andy looked away, unable to keep the tears from flowing any longer. After a few moments, she looked back and there was anger in her eyes.

"I found the ring, Sam."

He looked at her with a question in his eyes. "I know. You told me, remember?"

Andy shook her head. "No Sam, I _found_ the ring. He never gave it to me. He was hiding it in the same locked box that he keeps his gun in. I just-" She broke off, choking back a sob.

"How am I ever going to be a good cop when I couldn't even see that my fiancé was just stringing me along?"

Sam rested his arm on her shoulder. "You are already a good cop, Andy. You don't need me to tell you that. And the reason I shared that story about Sarah is because I don't want to watch another person that I care deeply about go through that."

Andy jerked her head up at his admission, but Sam didn't seem to be affected. He continued to sit in silence, waiting for her to speak. When she did, her anger seemed to have faded.

"I wanted it to work between us, you know? I really did. I wanted to prove that I could do it. That I am capable of being in a normal relationship." Andy shook her head and looked down the street, away the direction of his gaze.

"But what scares me the most; what has me the most upset, is that I was about to marry this man. And when everything was over and done, I wasn't destroyed. I didn't find myself unable to carry on with my life when I found out that my fiancé was cheating. What does that say about me?"

Without waiting for Sam to offer his opinion, she went on. "Sure, I was upset. But shouldn't it take longer than a day to get over it?"

Sam moved his arm from her shoulder so that he was holding her to his side. "I'm not so sure you're over it McNally, but when you are, just know I'll be here for you."

Andy turned to him, studying the features of his face. "I know. You're here when it matters."


End file.
